


You Think You Can’t Breathe Because of the Mask?

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Grinding on my Shoe, I'll Give You Something to Choke On, M/M, Rape, Throatpie, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of the pandemic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: a loud, uncooperative customer demands entry into your store despite not wanting to comply with the mandatory mask rule. you take them into your office to work something out.
Kudos: 20





	You Think You Can’t Breathe Because of the Mask?

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio
> 
> pls for the love of god be as mean as possible in this i need to channel my hatred somehow
> 
> As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!
> 
> (suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
> [actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
> [[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
> *emphasis*
> 
> All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.
> 
> Honey x

[M4A] You Think You Can’t Breathe Because of the Mask? [Script Offer] [Shitpost] [Rape] [Facefucking] [Verbal Humiliation] [Spit] [Grinding on My Shoe] [I’ll Give You Something to Choke On] [Throatpie] [Mentions of the Pandemic]

[overly accommodating customer service voice] Hi, hi there, I’m the Store Manager, I heard you wanted to see me?

I’d love to help in any way I can. What seems to be the problem?

I see. Well, regardless of what policies are in place on a national level, we as a store have the right to make wearing a mask inside any one of our locations mandatory.

I can see you have one in your hand, we’d be happy to let you come in and do your grocery run if you were to just put it on-

Ah, it goes against your rights, I see. 

Well, I’m afraid we can’t bend the rules for you, I’m sorry. You’re always welcome to try other franchises in the vicinity, see if they’re a little more relaxed-

This is the fourth store that’s denied you entry? And… you’re still not willing to just- put the mask on?

You know what, since I think it would be our privilege to have your patronage, and since there’s a line forming behind you already, why don’t you follow me into my office?

Perhaps we can work something out.

Wonderful. Just follow me, it’s right through here, in the back. 

(footsteps)  
Here we are, step on in.

(door closes, immediately followed by a harsh slap)

[normal voice] On your knees, bitch. 

Oh no, you don’t- [grunts] I said on (slap) your fucking (slap) knees. (slap slap slap)

Much better.

Now you listen to me, and listen good. If I have to repeat myself, I’ll slap you so hard you forget your own name. 

I heard you even before I came to speak with you, in fact I think the whole goddamn store heard you. [mocking] “I can’t breathe with the mask on! It’s suffocating me!”

It’s interesting that you find breathing so difficult, (slap) and yet you use so much of your lung capacity for the sole purpose of being a pain in my ass.

And that stupid card you were waving around, where is it? Yeah, this one- a “mask exemption card”, which isn’t even signed by a doctor, and looks like it was made with a laminator you got from aisle 5. 

You dumb bitch. You selfish piece of shit.

Rather than running your mouth so much, let’s put those lips to good use, hm? You think you can’t breathe because of the mask? I’ll give you something to choke on.

Open your fucking mouth, you idiot, (slap you’re not getting out of this. This is happening, because you’re just so goddamn stupid, and I have no choice but to shove my dick down your throat.

((facefucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

That’s it, just let your mouth hang open, let me grab your hair and fuck your face like you deserve.

Which one are you, then? 

The individualist, who thinks that putting a mask on just because everyone else is doing it is conformity, and you’re soooo much smarter than the rest of us? You think the rest of us are sheep, hm?

There’s a fucking pandemic, asshat, it isn’t a fucking hoax. Wearing a mask protects you, but it also- [groans] protects the actual people who can’t wear them, the ones you’re pretending to be.

It’s not an attack on your freedom, or your rights, it’s making sure you stay alive to *have* those rights in the first place.

You either wear a mask and feel uncomfortable whenever you’re out, or you get put on a respirator, or you put someone who’s *actually* immunocompromised in that situation.

Are you that much of an asshole? Do you really not care at all?

[moans] God, just like that, you’re choking so much. Get alllll that spit on it, nice and sloppy now.

Or are you one of those pseudo-science freaks who thinks they know better than decades’ worth of research and data just because you- (slap) read a fucking- (slap) Facebook post? (slapssss)

How stupid do you have to be? It’s as if the only thing you’re good for is providing a fuckhole for my cock.

Oh my God, are you- [laughs] You’re grinding up against your hand! You idiot, not only are you a menace to society, but you actually *like* being treated like a piece of trash!

Take your hand away, here- rub yourself on my shoe, I wanna feel how desperate you are, asshole.

That’s it. God, you dirty bitch.

Is that it? You think there’s other, alternative science that’s more reliable, and this is all a scam the government made up to control us?

I hate you so much. You’re so fucking stupid. (slap) Look at me, fucking look up while I choke you with my dick.

[spits] You’re the worst excuse for a person I’ve ever met. And I work in fucking retail.

I bet you don’t believe in vaccines, either, huh? Think they cause autism? 

News flash, fuckface, the dude who wrote that paper got his medical license revoked, and admitted he was lying, anyway.

And even if they did cause autism, what the fuck is wrong with that, you ableist piece of shit? 

You would rather we still had polio, is that it? Or would you deny that that’s real, too?

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

What you’re going to do after this, is you’re going to forget whatever bullshit you believed before, and you’re going to remember this moment.

This moment where you’re on your knees, defenseless, getting your throat bruised by a fucking store manager while you grind down on his shoe like a worthless horny bitch.

You are going to put on that goddamn mask, and you are going to get everything on your stupid grocery list *in this store*, because that’s the least you could do for making me do this to you.

Then you are going to continue wearing that mask every single time you leave your house until this pandemic is over. 

Because if I *ever* see your dumb fucking face without it ever again, I’m gonna throatfuck you so hard I break your voicebox. Maybe then you'll finally shut your mouth.

Fuck, you’re going to make me cum, bitch, I’m going to shoot my load all the way down your stupid throat- your essential oils couldn’t save you from this-

[orgasm] God, fuck, take it, take all of it, that’s what you get for being such a moronic fucking asshole.

You came too, didn’t you? [laughs] Don’t lie, I felt that wetness on my shoe, and I can see it, too. It’s a good thing you’ll be covering your face after this, because you look like you just pissed yourself.

Pathetic.

(zip back up, two knocks) Yeah?

There’s another anti-masker out there? [sigh] Okay, I’ll be right out. Thanks.

As for you, kindly fuck off, I have another one of your stupid species to deal with. Oh, and apparel’s next to the cleaning supplies, in case you wanted to get some new pants to replace these ones.

[chirpy customer service voice] Thank you for shopping with us, I’m glad we managed to settle your problem! There’s a buy one, get one half off promotion on all cereal products, do check it out! Have a lovely day.


End file.
